Themes: Fear
'Fear '''is expressed by most characters when scared or faced with a new situation. Occurrences The Comic *Rick runs into several zombies in the hospital after he wakes up, looking on in fear and confusion as to what has happened. (Issue 1) *Rick states that he didn't have time to be scared when looking for Lori and Carl, and expresses it in realization on what the world has come to. (Issue 1) *Glenn expresses his concern and shows unease to Rick as they make their way to the gun shop, covered in guts. (Issue 4) *Amy yells in fear as zombies surprise her and as one bites her. (Issue 5) *Carol holds Sophia close, crying, as zombies swarm the campgrounds. (Issue 5) *After surviving the zombie attack, the group looks at Jim with fear after noticing a vicious bite on his forearm. (Issue 5) *Both Dale and Glenn get spooked by a frozen zombie. (Issue 8) *Donna screams in horror as a zombie surprises her and bites her in the face. (Issue 9) *Allen looks on in horror as his wife gets devoured and is unable to do anything. (Issue 9) *Rick and Tyreese look on in horror as Carl is shot. (Issue 10) *Otis looks up at Rick in fear as he holds a gun in his face after shooting Carl, mistaking them as walkers. (Issue 10) *Arnold and Lacey Greene scream out in fear as they are over come and eaten by walkers. (Issue 11) *Tyreese screams as his daughter comes back to life unexpectedly. (Issue 14) *Chris looks up at Tyreese in fear as Tyreese strangles him for killing his daughter. (Issue 15) *Andrea screams for Tyreese and tries to get to him as he is separated from her, Billy, and Glenn. (Comic Series) *As Hershel and Maggie mourn the death of Rachel and Susie, their undead heads moan and frighten them. (Issue 15) *Andrea screams for help as she is being chased by Thomas Richards. (Issue 17) *Patricia screams for help as Thomas attempts to strangle her. (Issue 17) *Hershel looks on in horror and disbelief after Rick cuts off Allen's leg. (Issue 20) *Everyone looks on in horror as they see Carol with her wrists cut. (Issue 22) *Rick, Glenn, and Michonne try to fight back against The Governor, Bruce and Gabe after finding out they feed strangers to zombies. (Comic Series) *Glenn is shown to be scared as he is put in a cell by himself by The Governor's men. (Comic Series) *Rick yells as he is startled by a paraplegic, undead Otis. (Issue 35) *When Paul Monroe greets Rick at the Hilltop Colony, he sees the look of horror on his face and fears the worst. (Issue 101) *Kal hastingly goes to warn Negan of the planned attack against The Saviors in fear of his wrath. (Issue 110) The TV-Series *Rick expresses fear and confusion as he awakes to an apocalyptic world. (Days Gone Bye) *Andrea fears that they may die because of Rick shooting many zombies outside of the department store. (Guts) *Merle pleads with T-Dog to not leave him on the roof of the department store. (Guts) *Andrea, Jacqui, Amy, and Carol look on in horror as Shane ferociously beats Ed for hitting Carol. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Daryl yells in anger and frustration as they find Merle's hand and on the roof of the department store. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Glenn screams for help as he is kidnapped by the "Vatos". (Vatos) *Miguel screams as Daryl interrogates him and shows him Merle's hand. (Vatos) *Ed screams in agony and in fear as walkers swarm his tent and devour him. (Vatos) *Amy screams as a walker bites her in the neck and arm. (Vatos) *Many other survivors are shown trying to fight or run away from the zombie horde but ultimately fail. (Vatos) *Everyone looks on in horror as they notice Jim's bite. (Wildfire) *The group try desperately to escape the CDC after finding out Jenner's intentions. (TS-19) *The group looks on in horror as a massive zombie horde pass by them while they hide under cars. (What Lies Ahead) *Sophia screams as several zombies spot her and pursue her. (What Lies Ahead) *Carol says her biggest fear is for Sophia to become a walker. (Bloodletting) *Randall fears his death. (Better Angels) *Lori tells Hershel that she is afraid that her baby will be stillborn and might be born a walker. (Seed) *Andrew is afraid of the walkers he his trapped with. (Sick) *Axel fears for his life when Rick aims his gun at him. (Sick) *Gargulio begins to panic after seeing Michonne's message, made with walker body parts. (Hounded) *Glenn screams in terror as Merle releases a walker in the room as he is tied to a chair. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Maggie gives up the location of The Prison in fear of Glenn's death. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Michonne jumps back as she removes the hood off of an undead Penny, startling her. (Made to Suffer) *Michonne is seen to be visibly scared as she comes face-to-face with several of The Governor's victims as they fight. (Made to Suffer) *Daryl panics when The Governor escorts him into the Woodbury arena. (Made to Suffer) *The group fear Rick as he begins screaming due to seeing a hallucination of Lori. (The Suicide King) *The Woodbury Army begins to run in fear as The Governor finally snaps and begins to massacre them. (Welcome to the Tombs) *Andrea hastily tries to break free from the chair she is strapped to as Milton slowly becomes a zombie. She screams in fear as an undead Milton slowly approaches her. (Welcome to the Tombs) *Martinez, Allen, and Shumpert watch in horror as The Governor loses his sanity and begins slaughtering his own men. (Welcome to the Tombs) Webisodes *Judy screams in agony and fear as a walker bites her tongue and lips as she attempts to revive her. (Domestic Violence) *Billy and Jamie scream in terror as an undead Judy stumbles towards them.(Step Mother) *Chase looks on in horror as Harris is devoured alive. (Hide & Seek) *Kelly screams as Chase walks into the room where she is tied up, thinking he is B.J. (Parting Shots) The Video Game *Lee Everett shouts in fear when the corpse of the undead police officer jumps at him. (A New Day) *Lee is startled and hurries as fast as he can to get to safety as he is being chased by walkers. (A New Day) *Clementine screams as an undead Sandra jumps on Lee. (A New Day) *Shawn Greene, Andre Mitchell, Lee Everett and Clementine are startled as a undead Chet appears around the corner. (A New Day) *Shawn and Duck scream as walkers grab and attempt to bite them. (A New Day) *Lee, Carley, and Glenn look on in horror as Irene kills herself in front of them. (A New Day) *Doug/Carley scream in fear as walkers begin to devour them. (A New Day) *Lee, Kenny, and Mark look on in horror as they see the situation Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker are in. (Starved For Help) *David Parker pleads with Lee to not cut off his leg and to try the chain again. (Starved For Help) *Lee and the rest of the group look on in horror and disbelief as a unnamed bandit kills his fellow bandit over food. (Starved For Help) *The group look on in horror as Lee and Mark arrive after patrolling the fence, with Mark having a arrow sticking out of his shoulder. (Starved For Help) *The group is shocked when Lee runs down the stairs and yells at them to not eat the food due to it being Mark's legs. (Starved For Help) *Clementine goes in a corner and cries after Larry's head is crushed by Kenny. (Starved For Help) *Brenda St. John screams in terror as a legless, undead Mark grabs and bites her. (Starved For Help) *Lee looks on in horror as he finds Katjaa dead at her own hand, being unable to cope with the loss of her son. (Long Road Ahead) *The group looks on in horror as Lee shows them he is bitten. (Around Every Corner) *After falling down when the steel balcony gave out. Lee and Kenny rush to Ben and look in horror as they remove the trash sacks on top of Ben to reveal he is impaled on the balcony step. (No Time Left) *Ben pleads that Lee and Kenny not allow him to be eaten alive. (No Time Left) *Clementine says that she is afraid to kill Lee after he tells her to, in order to prevent his reanimation. (No Time Left) Dead Reckoning *Shane looks in horror at Paul's corpse and wonders what exactly happened. (The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning) *Don screams in fear and agony after an undead Robb fatally bites him in the neck. (The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning) *Gary Taylor yells for help as a undead Robb attempts to bite him. (The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Several members of the camp worry about turning and being bitten and ask the main character what would he/she do if they were bitten. (Social Game) Assault ''Coming The Novel Series *Philip, Brian and Nick look on in horror and disbelief after Penny is shot and dies. (Rise of the Governor) *Nick and Brian look in horror and in disbelief at what Phillip has done to Cher and Sonny. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian looks on in horror after Nick shoots his brother. (Rise of the Governor) *Sarah Bingham abandons Lilly's plan and flees from walkers, only to be devoured by a large group as she runs. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Article stubs Category:Themes